


The MACUSA Offer

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione was trying to figure out how to tell her blind date she was moving out of the country.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	The MACUSA Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den roll-a-drabble. I received the prompt: Set up friends/Someone gets an out of the country job offer. I came up with this. Grammarly is my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. And drabble is complete.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione's friend's thought she would be thrilled to be set up on a blind date with Lucius Malfoy. She didn't know why they thought they would hit it off. When she was offered a lucrative job working for MACUSA.

She sighed, running her hand through her hair one last time before checking her appearance. Not knowing that she was meeting Lucius at a nice restaurant.

Hermione arrived at the same time when Lucius walked up towards the door and opened it up for her. "I see our mutual friends decided that we would be perfect for each other." He grinned. She smiled politely at him and walked in. Wondering when to break the news to him about her moving to the states.

They settled in at his preferred table. Food and wine were served. Hermione felt pretty confident before they got too far into the date to blurt out, "I'm moving to the states."

Lucius blinked. He thought things were going well. "When are you going? And of course, this won't perturb me one bit Hermione. Because MACUSA has asked me to consult with them as well."

Her jaw dropped. "You're my new partner?"

Lucius just grinned. "Let's see how this goes, Hermione."


End file.
